Un nouveau jour
by Lovely-Cassidy
Summary: damon va mourir , il passe voir elena avant de partir pour tuer klaus , celle ci realise alors l'amour qu'elle lui porte . De son coter , caroline règles ses histoire de coeur . pendant que derriere leurs dos ce produit inimaginable
1. Chapter 1

Etant une grande fan de Damon et Tyler cette fiction sera du pur Delena et Tyline

Je suis novice alors j'espère que ca vous plaira et que ce sera pas trop horrible J

Ma fiction ce situ apres l'episode 21 de la saison 2

Bonne lecture

J'attend vos reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Damon <strong>

_Comment avais je pu lui faire ca ? Je suis le plus gros des abrutis, j'ai merdé en beauté. A présent la seule femme dont j'ai été amoureux, vraiment amoureux allais me détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours .Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter de la perdre c'était inenvisageable .Je l'aime et même si ce n'est pas réciproque je devais la protéger , je devais faire ce choix dont seul moi aurai le courage de l'accomplir jusqu'au bout , dont seul moi pourrai supporter le regret que cette acte me provoquerai et la haine qu'elle éprouverait après son accomplissement .Je le sais … jamais elle ne comprendra mon geste, jamais elle ne l'acceptera , je savais que de lui donner mon sang lui ferait penser que je ne l'aime pas vraiment , que je suis égoïste , et dans un sens elle aurait raison je suis égoïste parce que je la veux , je la veux en vie même si cela est une douleur de chaque seconde pour elle et même si elle n'est pas avec moi .Qu'elle me haïsse m'étais égale du moment qu'elle vivait toujours. Elena pourquoi es tu si entêté ? Pourquoi ne peux tu juste pas accepter mon aide, accepter une mort pour des millions de vie sauvé ? Pour ta vie sauvé ta vie si précieuse a mais yeux, tellement plus importante que celle de bonnie de caroline de Jenna et de toutes ces autres personnes que tu chéris tant._

_Heureusement John avais eu cette idée, idée stupide selon moi mais qui avais marché, il a donné sa vie pour toi et même si cette être me répugne je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé .Ma bourde a été réparé mais mon geste reste le même et je suis conscient que tu ne l'oublieras jamais, que personne ne l'oubliera jamais, mais ca n'a plus d'importance puisque pour moi le chemin s'arrêt bientôt .Alors voila !un petit pincement et c'est la fin ! La fin d'une éternité d'une immortalité, la fin de 145ans de vie .Apres tous c'est mieux comme ca tu pourras enfin avoir ton histoire d'amour parfaite avec mon mou de frère. J'ai décidé je pars, je vais chercher durant le peut de temps qu'il me reste Klaus et Elijha et je les tuerais puis je mourrais, loin de toi seul comme au commencement comme avant de te rencontrer. Et tu ne seras pas triste me haïssant toujours pour mon geste._

_Il me reste juste une chose à faire avant de te quitter pour toujours._

**Pov Elena **

_Encore une fois j'ai tout perdu, mes parent avec l'accident, ma mère biologique vampire avec sont suicide, Jenna avec ce foutu sacrifice et John mon oncle-père qui a donné sa vie pour me sauver de la transformation. Il ne me rester que Jeremy, Stefan, caroline et bonnie puisque même Damon je l'avais perdu. Apres ce qu'il ma fait il m'est impossible de lui pardonner, la haine a pris le dessus sur tout autres sentiments .La haine ! Mais on hait lorsqu'on a aimé ! Ce pourrait il que …. Non je ne l'aimais pas .Ce sentiments confirme toutefois le fais que je l'aime, pas comme Stefan bien sur mais je l'aime et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je le hais tant maintenant. Pourquoi m'avais t-il fait ca ?pourquoi ? Il a tout gâché._

Elle n'en revenait pas, sentant sa joue devenir humide et ses yeux piquer elle porta sa main à son visage dans un geste lent pour vérifier si c'était bien réel. Ca l'était .Elena pleurait au souvenir de Son regard azur emplie de tristesse et de détermination en même temps ,du geste tellement rapide et violent mais doux a la fois .Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais subitement elle ressenti une immense tristesse et ne le haïssait plus , elle était juste dévasté .Toutes ces morts tous ces êtres cher perdu a jamais et Elle s'en voulais tellement ,comment pouvais t'elle pleurer pour ce montre ?comment pouvait elle ne plus lui en vouloir et souhaiter sa présence ?elle était adossé au mur seul ses jambes la tenais encore debout mais par pour longtemps puisque quelque seconde plus tard la force de celles-ci l'avais elle aussi abandonné et Elena s'écroula alors par terre en pleure les genoux rabattu sur sa poitrine et sa tête dans ses main tremblante. Prenant compte de son état minable celle-ci rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait, se ressaisit, essuya les larmes qui coulé abondamment le long de ses joue et sorti de la salle de bain encore dans sa robe noir, celle de l'enterrement .C'est alors qu'elle le vit ….

Apres tous ces événements caroline ne souhaité pas rentrer chez elle ce soir là, elle resta donc chez Tyler .l'enterrement de John et Jenna ayant eu lieu cette après midi ,elle n'avait pas encore la force de retourner a sa vie «normal » et d'affronter sa mère .caroline était d'un optimisme et d'une joie de vivre implacable mais là c'était comme si ces deux qualités l'avais déserté , elle souriait mais avait le regard triste .cette nuit la elle s'était endormi tôt surement épuisé par toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé ces dernier jour .

**Pov Tyler**

_Elle était là ! dans mon lit ,son odeur imprégner toute ma chambre ,ton mes draps dans lesquels elle s'agitait depuis déjà 2h , son front était perlés de petite goutes de sueur et une de ses jambes nue sortait de mes linges blanc Elle est tellement belle , ses long cheveux blond bouclé déambulé le long de sa nuque et seulement une petite mèche rebelle lui revenait sur le visage ,elle portait l'un de mes t-shirt de foot qui lui arriver en haut des cuisses .elle ressemblai a un ange , un ange déchu car sa nature de vampire ne lui permettrait aucun accès au paradis malheureusement pour lui car caroline était une lumière ,elle était forte ,dynamique , loyal … elle est mon pardi . J'étais assis, à coté du lit sur un fauteuil peu confortable d'ailleurs, je n'osais pas aller me coucher de peur de la réveiller alors je la contemplé et me rendais compte de cette force qu'elle emmenait même endormi .quand soudain un souvenir me revint et me fit lâcher un soupir de plaisir ainsi qu'un petit sourire _

_**Flash back **_

_**-Chut ca va aller Tyler !**_

_**-Caroline vas t'en !**_

_**-Non ! Je reste **_

_**-Caroline ….**_

_**-NON !**_

Tyler, la tête sur les genoux de la jeune vampire, ne prononça alors plus un mot et se concentra sur la douleur qui monté en lui et le brûler .C'est alors que la transformation commença …

_**Fin flash back **_

_Elle était restée malgré le danger, elle ne voulait pas me laisser subir tout ca seul. C'est ce soir là que j'ai réalisé toute l'affection de je lui portais, c'est ce soir là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et je n'avais cessé de l'être depuis ce jour._

La fatigue commença à gagner le jeune homme qui décida d'aller ce coucher. Il retira le t-shirt qu'il portait regardant par la même occasion a tête de sa blessure qui a son grand plaisir avait presque totalement cicatrisé. Il alla se blottir contre caroline, collant son torse au dos de la jeune femme et lui passant un bras sur la taille ce qui lui fit échappé un râle de plaisir surement du a la chaleur qui ce dégager du corps du loup, elle se tourna, vain poser sa tête contre son torse et déposa sa main sur son cœur. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front.

Caroline c'était réveillé peu après que Tyler se soit couché prés d'elle. Elle l'observé maintenant depuis dix minutes lorsqu'elle aperçu une cicatrice au niveau de ses pectoraux, elle baisa légèrement le drap pour voir si il y en avait d'autre ce qui fus le cas.

**Pov caroline **

_Toutes ces cicatrices ! Elles datent d'avant ca transformation. Mais pourquoi ne les avais je jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressenti le besoin de les touché, surement pour vérifier leur véracité ! Il en avait tout autour des poignets et sur le torse, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il portait toujours des bracelets epais style rockeur. ces marques m'intriguer vraiment énormément. Et celle là…Matt n'aurait pas du tirer. J'admets que voir un loup garou essayant de vous tuer ca peut être un peu déstabilisant mais il n'aurait pas du tirer .bon okay c'est vrai si il n'avait pas tiré j'aurais fini en charpie, bonne à jeter la Barbie, mais quand même Tyler est son meilleur ami. Comment peut on oublier se lien en si peu de temps ?oh tien d'ailleurs en parlant de lien fort il faudra que je parle a Elena de Damon. c'est vrai que je ne l'aimais absolument pas au début en même temps il s'est nourri de moi ma manipuler et ma fais perdre la mémoire pour pouvoir recommencer son manège encore et encore mais il s'est avérer qu'avec Elena il était protecteur attentionné dévoué , l'amour n'y est pas pour rien mais bon tout le monde le sais qu'il s'aime sauf eux deux .j'adore Stefan vraiment c'est lui qui ma aidé a ma naissance en tant que vampire mais il n'y a pas ce truc entre Elena et lui ils tiennent mutuellement l'un a l'autre mais je pense que Stefan aime toujours Katherine .pouf ca me regarde pas de toute façon faut vraiment que j'arrêt de me faire les plan sur la commet …._

_**-t'es malade tu m'as fais peur !**_

Le contact froid des mains de caroline galopant sur le torse de Tyler le fit sortir du sommeil peu profond dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris que caroline le touche ainsi. La jeune femme ne c'était pas rendu compte que depuis le début de ses songeries le jeune loup était réveillé, elle continuait à faire glisser ses doigts le long de son torse et lui la laissé faire sans broncher et en appréciant chaque contact avec Elle. Tyler estimant avoir assez profité de la situation, pris alors l'initiative de passer sa main dans les cheveux blond de la jeune vampire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était eveillé.

Caroline sursauta et lui lança amer

**-**_**t'es malade tu m'as fais peur !**_

Le jeune homme rigola devant sa tête décomposé avant de prendre un air faussement sérieux les sourcils froncés et de lui dire

_**-désolé mais tu m'as réveillé avec tes doigts gelé **_

Il lança un regard sur les mains de caroline toujours posé sur son torse et la jeune femme les retira immédiatement

_**-Ah ahah ty' très drôle ! Vraiment ! **_lui dit-elle le regard mecontent

Elle allait se lever lorsque Tyler l'a rattrapa par le poigné, surprise elle se tourna vers lui. A cet instant Tyler ne désiré qu'une chose l'embrasser, connaitre le gout de Ses lèvres .il aurait voulu lui montrer tout ces sentiments qui sommeillé en lui depuis si longtemps, il aurait voulu pouvoir serrer dans ces bras cette sublime femme et lui chuchoter des mots d'amour a l'oreille. Malheureusement il en était conscient elle aime Matt, et jamais elle ne lui appartiendra comme il le voudrait. Elle ne restera que son ami et il l'avait bien comprit

_**-reste**_ _**!**_ lui murmura Tyler

-_**d'accord**_

Et la jeune fille ce recoucha prés de Tyler, la tête sur son torse, la main sur son cœur et tout deux s'endormir aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient réveillé récupérant le repos qu'il mérité ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul .demain sera une journée chargé même si ils ne le savaient pas encore …..

Il était là assis sur Son lit, ses yeux bleu azur perçant ceux d'une Elena confuse et faussement en colère.

_**-que fais tu là Damon ?**_lança Elena essuyant les dernière trace de sa crise de pleure d'il y a quelque seconde

_**-je suis venu m'excuser !**_

_**-merci**_ dit elle froide

_**-Elena je suis tellement désolé, j'ai besoin que tu me pardonne **_

_**-désolé Damon mais moi j'ai besoin de temps **_

_**-je comprends, prend tout le temps qu'il te faut **_

Le vampire c'était tourné, se dirigeant déjà vers la fenêtre pour partir lorsqu'Elena lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Damon se dressa de douleur et retira son bras de l'emprise de la jeune brune avec violence, ce qui suscita la curiosité de celle-ci

_**-qu'est ce qu'il y a Damon ?**_

_**-rien Elena rien **_répondit il du tac au tac pour cacher la vrai raison

Mais Elena n'était pas stupide et ne se laissa pas avoir par sa réponse froide et surtout fausse .elle lui pris le poigné en lui lançant

_**- montre-moi ton bras Damon !**_

_**-wow …Elena fallait le dire si tu voulais me voir nu **_lui dit il en fronçant un de ses sourcils

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel

_**-Damon !montre le moi de suite je ne rigole pas !**_

Elena avait un air sérieux qui a surement du dissuader le vampire de continuer a dissimuler sa blessure caril se résigna ,il fronça ses sourcils sérieux , on pouvait voir apparaitre la douleur et la peur dans les yeux azur de celui-ci .Il enleva sa veste en cuir noir qu'il déposa sur le litDe la belle brune et releva sa manche pour laisser apparaitre une sorte d'éruption purulente violacé qui semblait bougé et s'étendre a chaque seconde .l'homme releva la tête et dit avec un sourire faux

_**-alala ces loups alors ! Plutôt sympas le résultat non !**_

La jeune femme resta sans voix pendant un moment .comment était ce possible ? Un immense flot de sentiments la submergea comme un tsunami. Au vu de sa blessure il lui restait 2 jour max. elle se souvint de rose, de la folie qui l'avais emporté le dernier jour, la douleur qu'elle avait subi. Elle reprit un peu ses esprit et réussi à articuler quelque mots comme

_**-quand…depuis quand….c'est arrivé quand ?**_

_**-le soir du sacrifice. Tyler n'a pas réussi à se contrôler et s'est transformé avant d'être en lieu sur. Il allait se jeter sur caroline alors je me suis interposé.**_

_**-pourquoi ?elle ne représente rien pour toi .pourquoi risqué ta vie pour elle ?**_

Le vampire , comprenant alors que c'était le moment ou jamais pour lui avouer ses sentiment , prit un air sérieux et s'approcha d'Elena lui posant délicatement la main sur la joue , la caressant de son pouce .

_**-pour toi Elena ! Juste pour toi. Je sais a quel point elle est importante pour toi et il fallait que je repars ce que j'avais fais. **_

Elle ne répondit rien mais l'interrogea du regard le poussant à continuer, l'ainé des Salvatore continua alors son explication

_**-après t'avoir donné mon sang **_(Elena dégluti a ce souvenir)_** j'ai voulu éviter le sacrifice. J'ai liberé caroline et Tyler et c'est la qu'il ma mordu, ensuite je suis allais voir Klaus lui faisant par de mes actes mais je n'avais pas pensé au plan B. je pensais qu'il me tuerait puisque j'avais fais tomber son plan a l'eau mais non il a vu la morsure et a du penser que me tuer était inutile .je voulais tout faire pour réparer mon erreur. Je n'aurai jamais supporté que tu me déteste pour l'éternité **_

_**-Damon **_

_**-Elena je sais que tu aime Stefan et que se sera toujours Stefan mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose **_

_**- je sais, ne le dit pas s'il te plait **_

_**-Non il le faut, je n'aurais déjà jamais du effacer la première fois **_

_**- s'il te plait Damon …**_

**Pov Damon**

_Elle me supplié du regard, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre et la raison de son obstination m'échappé, pourquoi ne voulait elle pas l'entendre ? Je la degoutais a ce point ? Bon okay je sais que je suis loin d'être bon en déclaration d'amour et tous ces trucs romantique à la mangeur d'écureuil comme mon frère. Mais tout de même ! Il y a un truc entre nous je le sais, je dois lui dire avant de mourir, il faut qu'elle sache, qu'elle l'entende de ma bouche, il le faut._

_**-Je t'aime Elena ! Toi et personne d'autre .et Non ce n'est pas parce que tu ressemble a Katherine au contraire c'est justement parce que tu ne lui ressemble pas que je t'aime tant. j'aime la façon que tu as de jouer avec tes doigts lorsque tu est mal alaise comme en ce moment , j'aime ta force , ton courage qui surpasse celui de nous tous réuni, ton caractère bien trempé et bien plus encore …tu es celle qui a réanimer mon humanité , tu es celle qui fais de moi un homme presque bien ,tu sais lire en moi comme personne n'a jamais su le faire ,tu me comprend et quand je mourrais demain mon seul regret aura été de ne pas t'avoir embras….**_

_Je n'est même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Elena avait déjà fondu sur mes lèvres et les embrassé délicatement. Elle recula légèrement ca tête de façon a ce que je puisse voir ses yeux, je la toisé surpris et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur, ce qui est d'après ma grande expérience des femmes, un signe de désir .j'attrapa ma petite humaine par la taille et l'embrassé avec tendresse, je la serrai contre moi et son baiser devint plus passionné, elle avait ouvert la bouche pour y laisser passer ma langue qu'elle caressait avec ferveur. Je laisser mes mains vagabonder le long de son dos. Elle avait entouré ses bras autour de mon coup et attrapé mes cheveux de ses doigt tremblant .elle laissa glisser l'une de ses main le long de ma joue, de mon coup, entre mes pectoraux pour finir sa course là ou aurai du se trouver mon cœur. Elle me repoussa légèrement, c'est alors que je découvris les larmes qui coulait abondamment de ses magnifique yeux marron .Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment tant espéré, je ne dit rien et me contenta d'essuyer d'un revers de la main les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient son visage. Elle pencha alors la tête emprisonnant ma main contre sa joue avec la sienne. Ce geste me fit perdre pied. Elle ne voulait pas brisé ce contact qu'il y avait entre nous, elle déplaça ma main vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Elle mena ses doigts déterminé a son collier et tout en me regardant elle le retira et le laissa tombé au sol. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux jusqu'à sa collision avec le parqué. Pourquoi faisait elle ca ?je la questionné du regard les sourcils froncé et pour me répondre elle me sourie, s'approcha de nouveau et me déposa un tendre baiser avant de me dire a l'oreille._

_**-je veux que ca soit vrai, je veux que tu saches que je te fais confiance, que je l'abandonne aussi, je veux que tu entendes ces mots dans ces conditions la **_

_Mais de quels mots parlait-elle ?_

_**-je t'aime Damon !**_

_Si j'avais eu un cœur il se sera arrêté à l'entente de ces 3 mots. Elle m'aime …_

**Pov Elena**

_Entendre ces mots de sa bouche provoqua en moi une affluence d'émotions, de sensations tellement nouvelles. Le mauvais frère, le monstre venait de m'avouer son amour d'une façon magnifique. Il s'était mis a nue avais fais tombé toute les façades toutes les murailles condamnent son cœur. Il m'aime pour moi, il ne voit pas Katherine en moi._

_Stefan m'avais autrefois avoué avoir été attire par moi a cause de ma ressemblance avec Katherine et il a beau dire le contraire je sais qu'il m'aime pour cette ressemblance .Damon lui venait de m'avouer m'aimer pour moi et non pour cette ressemblance et il me l'avait prouvé tellement de fois. Cette homme si blessé par mon double et par son frère avais décidé de poussé le bouton off , il avais décidé de ne plus rien ressenti , d'abandonné tout coté humain pour ne plus souffrir ,pour ne plus être déçu , il avais choisi la facilité mais l'efficacité.et durant 145 ans il n'avais pas soufferte il n'avais pas été déçu il avais juste massacré , tourmenté excité toutes les populations qu'il avait rencontré et ca c'était facile .puis il ma rencontrer , je lai rencontrer ,je lai détester ,Jai souhaité sa mort ,je lai apprécié et maintenant je l'aime .j'aime cette homme qui a , au bout de 145 ans de facilité ,choisi la difficulté , cette homme qui a choisi , pour moi , d'abandonné cette univers de sang de mort de chose futile et facile pour de nouveau ressentir l'amour la douleur la haine la joie toutes ces émotions qui sont a la fois la source de notre bonheur mais aussi la source de notre malheur. _

_Damon venait de me prouvé son amour de la plus belle façon qu'il soit et ce ne sont pas par ces magnifique mot qu'il a prononcé mais par ces magnifique actes qu'il a effectué. Chaque jour je me voilé la face me persuadant que j'aimé Stefan mais Stefan et la facilité, Stefan est mon bouton off._

_Damon lui est la difficulté mais la réalité, Damon est mon humanité, il avait sacrifié pour moi cette facilité et j'ai décidé de la sacrifié moi aussi pour pouvoir profité de cet homme qui allait bientôt disparaitre. Disparaitre avec moi cœur .et la seul façon de lui montrer ce choix est par ces trois mots ces trois mot que je dois lui dire sans bouclier ni façade donc sans ce fichu collier._

_Je n'étais approché de son oreille et lui avait murmuré_

_**-je veux que ca soit vrai, je veux que tu saches que je te fais confiance, que je l'abandonne aussi, je veux que tu entendes ces mots dans ces conditions la …..Je t'aime Damon !**_

_**-j'ai envi de toi Elena .t'imagine même pas si tu continu a dire des choses comme ca je ne réponds plus de rien **_

_**-je t'aime **_ lui répondit elle avec un ton provocateur

_**-t'as vraiment pas peur toi **_

_**-non je n'ai vraiment pas peur et surtout je n'ai pas peur de toi**_

_**-Elena ….**_

Elle l'avait embrassé avec fougue et avait frénétiquement enroulé ses bras autour de son cou tout en attrapant sensuellement sa jambe avec la sienne .elle ondulait, le serrait contre sa poitrine, l'attirait vers elle avec plus en plus de désir. Mais plus leur étreinte s'approfondissait plus Damon avait du mal a ce contrôler, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation mais les battement du cœur d'Elena le rendait fou, tout chez elle trahissait je désir, l'envi d'aller plus loin .Il laissa alors l'une de ses mains forte glisser le long du dos de la jeune femme jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse allant ce nicher a la fin de ses fesses. Ce contact de la main du vampire sur sa peau nu la fit gémir de plaisir ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas au sens aiguiser de Damon, qui oubliant toute envie de résister la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur a une vitesse sur humain lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille .Elena lui déboutonnait la chemise tandis qui lui enlever sa robe avec une grande agilité la laissant tomber au sol. Elle était maintenant en sous vêtements, il se recula alors pour l'admirer pour regarder se corps matte qu'il avait si souvent imaginé sans pouvoir jamais le voir jusqu'a se soir. Ce corps si sublime qui lui Avit depuis le début était interdit .il passa alors l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux lisse au couleur de la nuit d'Elena tout en la regardant avec intensité .sans quitter son regards il laissa ses doigt joueur glisser le long de son cou, de sa poitrine découverte, de son ventre faisant lentement le tours de son nombril pour finir sa course le long de sa cuisse qu'il saisi avec passion la plaquant un peu plus a lui. Elle allait poursuivre ce baiser torride en sachant très bien a quel issu ca les mèneraient lorsqu'il prit son visage en coupe pour lui posait La question, cette question qu'elle se poser a elle-même en cette instant. Il la regarda avec tendresse et sérieux avent de l'interroger.

_**-Elena ! Tu es sur ? **_

_**-Oui plus que jamais ! **_

Cette réponse lui était venu tel une évidence, comme si c'était la seul réponse qu'elle pouvait dire, car oui elle le voulait, elle le voulait depuis déjà un moment. Lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres Damon souleva Elena et la déposa sur le lit sans la quitter des yeux guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Il s'allongea sur elle quand soudain elle souleva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligé laissant ainsi paraitre sa jugulaire. A cette vision les yeux de Damon se transformèrent sans qu'il essai pour autant de le cacher. Elena souriait se qui lui valu un froncement de sourcil interrogateur et un regard d'incompréhension. Elle se contenta alors de lui répondre part un simple geste. Elle déposa délicatement ses deux pousses sous les yeux veiné du vampire et l'amena a elle .qu'on soit bien d'accord elle ne voulait aucun cas qu'il la morde mais elle voulait savoir si il allait réagir comme Stefan comme un homme qui a honte de ce qu'il est. Mais non il n'avait pas honte, elle voulait aussi savoir si il réussirait à se contrôler fasse au désir et a la soif, ce qu'il fit. Elle venait de le tester et il avait parfaitement passé le test. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elena

**Pov Damon **

_Son cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser a chacun de mes contact .elle venait de m'offrir son cœur son corps et maintenant son cou bien que je sois digne d'aucun des trois. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle et elle est la avec moi dans ce lit à m'offrir ouvertement son sang, mais je reste la figé comme un con. Putin Damon réagit !je la laissa me diriger vers son cou sans présenter aucune résistance et fondit alors ma bouche sur sa peau, l'embrassant, sentant les pulsations de son artère s'accélérer au contact e mes lèvres. Sans pouvoir me contrôler mes crocs sortit. Je me reculai légèrement afin de voir sa réaction et pour ne pas la blesser mais elle n'eu pour seul réaction de m'embrasser en caressant avec sa langue mes crocs tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse nu. Elle avait alors inconstamment attraper mon bras blesser ce qui me fit me dresser de douleur. Bien sur cela ne lui échappa pas, elle se leva se mettant à genoux sur son lit et me dit _

_**-On trouvera un remède Damon **_

_**-il n'y a pas de remède Elena souvient toi de rose **_

_**-tu as bien trouvé un moyen de me faire revenir humaine **_

_**-ce n'était pas moi Elena c'était John**_

_**-et alors nous trouverons ! Avec bonnie dans nos camps on y arrivera**_

_**-ne t'en fais pas **_

… _**je vais mourir autant que je le fasse loin de toi, tu n'as déjà perdu trop de personne …**_

_**-…**_

Damon c'était levait du lit et en était revenu deux second plus tard avec dans les main le pendentif de veine de venus.

_**-je t'interdis de l'enlevait Elena, jamais ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu l'enlève pour savoir que tu es sincère. **_

Elle ne lui avait rien répondu mais il lui avait déposa un baiser sur le front et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il avait disparu.

**Pov Elena **

_Non ! Pourquoi ? Damon ! Il vient de m'abandonné. Je viens de tromper Stefan pour un homme qui va mourir et qui vient de m'abandonner. Je suis comme Katherine, non je suis pire que Katherine. Je viens de craquais pour le méchant frère pour le monstre. Comment est ce possible ? Je l'avais tant hait, j'avais tant souhaité sa mort. Je ne me souviens même pas d'a quel moment il a commencé à compter pour moi. Peut être après ce voyage en Géorgie … il a dit une fois a Stefan pensant que je ne l'écoutais pas qu'il était celui qui me gardait en vie a la fin de la journée. Et je réalise enfin qui disait vrai. Quoiqu'il est fais ca a toujours était pour me protéger, je me sens en sécurité avec lui, mais je me sens vivante, il me fait rire. Oh mon dieu je suis amoureuse du mauvais frère. Non je ne peux pas me résoudre à y croire j'aime Stefan ca a toujours était Stefan et ca le restera toujours. De toute façon demain il disparaitra pour toujours de ma vie._

_*dring, dring, dring*_

_Tiens en parlant du loup _

_**-allo Elena … **_

_**-oui que ce passe t il Stefan tu as une voie étrange **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY !_**

_je vous ecris cette note pour vous informer que pour raison d'examin j'ai du m'arrêter d'ecrire mais ne vous en faite pas le deuxieme chapitre est en cour d'ecriture ._

_je vais aussi corriger le premier chapitre qui a ete baclé . _

_alors voila pour ceux qui suive mon histoire elle sera bientot en ligne _

_merci pour votre patience _

_biz_


End file.
